


Fictober 2019

by sara_wolfe



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Broken Bones, Concussions, Explosions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lab Shenanigans, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: Fills for the Fictober challenge on Tumblr





	1. Day 1: "It'll be fun, trust me."

“It’ll be fun. Trust me.”

“AKA, the most dangerous words in any language.” Sitting back in his chair, Rhodey sipped at his coffee as he stared across the table at Tony. “Especially when they’re coming from you.”

Tony put a hand over his heart, affecting his most mock-offended expression. “Honeybear, you wound me,” he said, pouting dramatically. “Would I ever involve you, or any of our fellow students, in anything even remotely dangerous?”

Rhodey shot him an unimpressed look. “Fury’s off campus for the next week,” he said, flatly. 

Tony grinned, leaning forward eagerly in his seat. “Okay, so there’s at least a twelve percent chance that we’ll either die or get thrown into some kind of alternate dimension.”

Rhodey groaned, dropping his head onto the table with an audible thunk. His half-full coffee cup wobbled dangerously on the edge of the table. Tony rescued it with a deft hand, and then drank down the rest of it; no point in wasting good coffee while Rhodey was busy being so dramatic. 

“Why am I friends with you, again?” Rhodey demanded, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed into the table. 

“Because you love me,” Tony answered him, promptly. “And your life would be utterly bereft without me in it.”

Rhodey was silent for a few more seconds, but when he finally looked up at Tony, there was a look of unabashed curiosity on his face. 

“What do you need me to do?”

* * *

“We’re not dead,” Tony declared, from where he was sprawled on the floor of his lab, “and as far as I can tell, we’re not in some weird alternate universe. So I’m gonna go ahead and call this one a success.”

He was greeted by an alarming silence, but before Tony could start to panic, he heard a groan from the other side of the room. “You have a weird definition of success.” 

“You have to admit,” Tony said, carefully pushing himself to his feet, “the experiment was going really, really well before everything blew up. And the explosion was spectacular!”

“So’s the explosion Fury’s going to have when he finds out what we’ve been doing,” Rhodey told him. He was walking slowly but surely across the lab to where Tony had pulled himself up onto the couch, and Tony couldn’t see any injuries on him. 

“Well then we’ll just have to make sure we get everything right before Fury comes back to school,” Tony told him. Shooting Rhodey his biggest grin, he added, “Ready for round two?”


	2. Day 2: “Just follow me, I know the area.”

“Just follow me. I know this area like the back of my hand.” Danny wiped a line of sweat and blood trickling from the re-opened cut on his forehead, glaring at Steve. “I am never going camping with you, ever again.”

Steve, unconscious on the makeshift sled Danny had constructed to drag him through the mountain, didn’t answer. 

“You need to wake up so that I can bitch at you properly,” Danny groused, crouching down to check Steve’s condition. “This is no fun if you can’t bitch back at me.”

His eyes still weren’t reacting the way they should have been to the penlight Danny shone, and his skin was a little bit colder, a little bit clammier than it had been an hour ago. Danny swallowed down the useless spurt of fear and anxiety that threatened to swamp him, tucking his and Steve’s coats even more firmly around Steve’s torso. 

“I’m serious, babe,” Danny went on, hitching the tow rope higher on his shoulder and starting to walk the laughable excuse for a path that wound precariously down the side of the mountain. “If you don’t wake up soon, I’m going to be forced to resort to drastic measures. Like a best-hits of ABBA serenade.”

Still no reaction, and the fear gnawing on Danny’s guts got even worse. Shoving the feelings aside, he tightened his grip on the rope and kept walking.

* * *

When Danny finally stopped moving for the night, it was so dark he could barely see his own hand in front of his face. He had no way of making a camp for the night - the drug runners they’d startled early that morning had made sure of that - but he was so tired that he wasn’t sure he even cared. Instead, he pulled Steve as far off the trail as he could, using the thick foliage to hide in. Then, he lay down in the dirt and wrapped his arms around Steve. 

“I really need you to wake up, babe,” he whispered, making sure to keep his voice low. “Just a little bit, okay? Just enough to let me know you’re going to be okay.”

No answer from Steve, and Danny felt his breath hitch in his throat, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. He buried his face in Steve’s shoulder, tightening his grip to a degree that normally would have had Steve complaining about his clingy tendencies. God, Danny would have given anything to hear Steve complaining about anything, right now. 

“Please wake up,” he begged, his voice choking on the words. “Steve, please. Don’t you dare die out here.”

* * *

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep, but Danny blinked, and the next second the sun was blinding overhead. He found himself staring at the trees for several confused seconds before the memories of the day before came rushing back, and he clutched compulsively at Steve for a moment to try and ground himself. 

He checked on Steve, reassuring himself that, even if Steve hadn’t gotten any better overnight, at least he hadn’t gotten any worse. Then, he started the arduous trek down the rest of the mountain. 

He walked for hours, on legs that screamed with pain. He was pretty sure he’d broken something yesterday, in their fight with the drug runners, but he couldn’t let it stop him. Steve needed him to keep it together long enough to get them to safety. 

He was so tired that, when he stumbled out of the trees and onto pavement, it took him a minute to realize that he was standing on a road. And there was a car coming toward them. The car was almost on top of them before Danny was abruptly jerked from the stupor he’d fallen into, and he almost fell over himself trying to get the car to stop.

He must have lost a couple minutes in the middle there, because the next thing he knew, he was sitting in the front seat of the car. Twisting around, he saw Steve stretched out on the backseat, held in place by a seatbelt around his waist and the car’s passenger crouching on the floor in front of the seat. 

“…hospital’s not too far from here,” the driver was saying, as Danny turned back around to look at her. “Don’t worry, Mr. Williams, we’ll get you and your friend some help.”

“Thank you,” Danny said, slumping back in the seat and fighting the urge to let his eyes closed again. “Thank you so much.”

* * *

Steve woke up to the sound of beeping. Certainly not his first time; by now, he knew the sounds of the hospital by heart. But usually he had some idea of what had landed him there in the first place. This time, there was nothing but a blank spot in his memory. 

Looking around the room, he found Danny asleep in one of the visitor’s chairs. A pair of crutches leaned against the wall next to him and his leg was encased almost to the knee in a thick black boot. Steve furiously wracked his brain for some kind of clue, anything that would tell him how Danny had apparently broken his leg, but still nothing. 

He groaned in frustration, the sound loud enough to wake Danny up. Danny flailed in his seat for a second, almost falling to the floor before catching himself. He looked eagerly in Steve’s direction, practically lighting up when he saw Steve watching him. 

“Hey, babe,” he said, softly. “You finally back with us?”

“How long have I been here?” Steve asked. 

“Three days,” Danny told him. “You’ve been pretty out of it with one hell of a concussion. Do you remember what happened?”

When Steve shook his head, Danny told him. Steve listened in stunned silence before, “You dragged me off the mountain? With a broken leg?”

“Would you rather I’d left you up there?” Danny asked, sitting back in his chair with a pained hiss. 

There was any number of things Steve could have said to that, about how Danny shouldn’t have put himself at risk like that, how he should have gotten off the mountain as soon as possible. He didn’t say any of it. 

“Thanks, man,” he said, instead, hoping that Danny understood what he was too tired to elaborate on right then. 

Danny reached out and curled his hand around Steve’s, squeezing gently. “I love you, too.”


End file.
